A Warriors Tale
by Lu'thienArden
Summary: "Beloved one, you are Dying, but you are not alone. We are here with you, the beloved dead await you. You go from love into love. Carry with you only love. May our love carry you and open the way - carry only love" looking down at her she stared back the fear and agony I once felt was replaced with calm understanding, she understood, leaning down and kissing her head "Be free"


17 years ago in a small town in Ireland a woman gasped for breath, with each flashing pain across her abdomen, sweat gathered on her brow and upper lip, the long blonde hair clinging to her neck, damp with sweat her husband pacing back and forth "would you calm down Arik , there is no need to worry love" she spoke a laugh hidden in the words " I cannot with you in this condition.. Not with them looking. We can't" the women hissed pain and rubbed her belly "hurry darling, I think they're coming" she cried out trying her hardest to keep down clenching her fist and biting her knuckle till she tasted blood "Rose, hang in there" the man spoke holding his wife's hands and wiping the blood from her lips she had grown pale in a short few minutes a soft knock at the door made them both look and then share a gaze "she's here darling" Rose spoke and her husband rushed to the door and opened the door only an inch then peeked out and swung the door open "hurry!" he rushed the women in her late twenties came in a bag in her hand she wore a long flowing dress with and over coat , and no shoes. slipping the coat off and her long dark red hair in a tight braid she wore no makeup needing not to, her beauty was almost to much. She reached Rose and held onto her hand and touched her stomach small black veins began forming up her arm touching her stomach "Darla, thank you so much for coming I know it's dangerous for you to be here." Rose spoke and touched Darla's face "hush love, I wouldn't have it any other way, these are my God children after all" Darla smiled and held Roses hand close her face they held eye contact for a moment but was interrupted when Rose cried out in pain "I think they're coming!" Rose panted out and Darla starter making orders demanding hot water and warm blankets as she opened her bag and got out two necklace setting them on Roses stomach "bless these with me Rosy" Darla put her hand on the necklaces and waited fro who put a shaking hand on them as well they both began murmuring a blessing, Roses and Darla's eyes began glowing, teeth extending to a point until the blessing was over Arik was back with everything that was needed, Roses screams were muffled by her hand while Arik spoke words of encouragement kissing her head when he felt needed while Darla told her to push and breath , two beautiful baby girls, twins. Were born they didn't have time to look and be amazed when Rose screamed in agony about more, she pushed and pushed until a broken cry was heard and Rose had passes out, unable to wake up Darla had reached in her purse "no!" Arik shouted "she will die!" he screamed Darla shot him a look of pure anger "and so would your child!" she screamed and cut her shirt off making a perfect incision and grabbing a baby, stopping when she had seen the baby wasn't breathing" no" the father had a fallen to his knees "he can't.. there isn't" his words had been cut off by a pounding on the door hissing, and snarling at the door "we have to leave. Now." Darla spoke in hushed tones "I can't leave her here!" he sobbed touching her face "you have to leave! They will kill you!" Darla started wrapping the crying girls in their blankets the charms already on them "I have nothing else to live for now." he spoke in a pained voice a smack rang through the room when her hand slapped his "these children are yours, they are your everything now!" Darla hissed her eyes flashing at him he shook his head "I can't they are yours now.. I know they'll be safe plus.. Its me they want go I'll fight them off until I cant at least then you'll have time to get the girls away please.. Take them!" he cried Darla looked at him then the pounding on the door "go!" he shouted and kissed his girls and showed her the underground tunnels that lead out of the tunnels "always tell them we loved them! And thank you!" he shouted ad locked the door Darla stood there for a moment listening to him scream and fight running though the tunnels with the crying babies, until they were safe and out of the city and on a boat to a safe place "It's okay girls, I've got you" she spoke to the jade eyed babies who slept wrapped in each other "I promise to protect you as my own, and never let danger hurt you." the women though for a moment and smiled and touched a baby on her face, "Nadia" she spoke tears in her eyes touching the other "Adalia" those tears fell and she hurriedly wiped them, "mommy and daddy loved you"

16 years later

Those girls grew, not only in age but in maturity. Adalia was just like her father, A warrior. She could track anything and find it faster then the rest, she loved to fight and did it beautifully Nadia showed much of her mother, powerful, and caring an empathic , she could feel your emotions and at times if she touched you then she could see you memories and a green thumb to match her mothers, both of their parents blessing them with the genes of beauty, They were both beautiful Long flowing blonde hair that fell to their elbows in soft ringlets curves that could go on for days, eyes the shade of summer time leaves, lips plump and full, skin a golden glow, Their heritage blending the strongest genes and purist, Nadia and Adalia were the purist girls you would ever meet, helping and healing the best they could Darla had taught them her ways of healing, and that the forest is all they'll ever need. It was their home where they belonged. They never understood why they had to move around so much, until they realized they were being hunted by a darkness flashback

_-The girls sat in the living room reading one of Darla's books on plant life while Darla was pacing back forth at the door and stopping to look in the window "aunt Darla, you choking me with your anxiety" Nadia spoke up and stood up only to have Darla rush over to her and tell them to "lay low, and don't make a sound" Darla fixed her hair and straighten her dress out a loud crack was heard from far in the forest making the twins hold onto each other in fear "When I say so.. You run." Darla spoke almost ot low for them to hear the loud cracking getting closer, you could hear a snarling and growling Darla looked at the girls and got onto her hands and knees "follow me" she spoke and moved the carpet out o the way a door there, the twins shaking with fear of what was to come Darla rushed them into the ground and began closing the door "what are you doing" Adalia hissed "get down here" Nadia cried "I can't. now don't make a sound, I love you girls" she closed the door and the girls sat in darkness until they heard a hard knocking at the door "hello?" Darla's voice was muffled "Darla, so good to see you" a voice spoke "Fenris, what are you doing here?" Darla asked the man only laughed and a hard smack had rang through the house and a cry from Darla Adalia lurched forward but her twin held her back and shook her head only to cover her own mouth to stop a gasp from escaping her mouth when she had seen Adalia's eyes, they were glowing a silver color, with a glint behind them they sparkled , and glowed in the dark basement "Where are they?" the man asked "what are you talking about?" Darla snapped back "the twins" Fenris shouted another smack and the twins held onto each other tighter "there are no twins!" Darla shouted "only the boy was born, but your masters men must have found that out!" Darla screamed and the girls looked at each other they knew nothing of a boy? "Darla, I'm a friend.. I'm going to take your word." the man spoke and the front door was slammed the girls waited, and waited for their aunt, not moving until the door was opened and their aunts face appeared more distraught before everything happened. "come on girls, we are leaving" she spoke sternly and the girls had packed everything they cared for Nadia's favorite books and herbs Adalia's favorite knives and sword before they walked out of the house their aunt handed them charms, the same ones they wore as new born babies, "never take these off" Darla spoke and rushed them out of the state_, settling down in Canada and from that day on, the twins practiced their control, the healing Darla had taught them, ways of the forest Adalia practiced her tracking, hunting and fighting skills with some of the best Vikings in Canada, they would tell her stories about her father how he was the best out there and she was neck and neck with im, Nadia learned with some of the best Healers, and elementals in the world the twins soon found out that many hated them, feared them. It wasn't normal for a Viking warrior as high as their father to fall for a woodland witch like they're mother. Many of the warriors would use the witches as one night stands but never ask for their hand in marriage and that's why it was such a shock when they announced they were pregnant. Many wanted Rose dead, or to kill the children fearing that they would be to powerful, and go crazy, they were becoming the ultimate hybrids. Something Darla feared .

The girls were now Seventeen , itching to go out in to the real world, past the giant trees and the river to use their powers for good, to help. Darla refused to let them out and the girls understood why, but they still begged and pleaded until one day when the girls had come home from training and Darla was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of her special tea she made, and her hands folded in her lap, "girls" she spoke and both looked up from their own cups of tea "There is help needed, in Beacon hills" Darla spoke and the girls sighed "and your leaving" Nadia frowned Darla laughed softly and shook her head "no, sadly I don't get to take part on this adventure" Darla couldn't contain a smile "if you're suggesting what I think you are.. " Adalia also smiled "I am, my sweet child" Darla lifted her cup to her mouth and the girls sat there for a moment, and then all hell broke lose. They were up and screaming with excitement, hugging each other and Darla let them, after their hysteria they girls slowly sat down and looked at Darla "I'm sending you to Deaton" She explained and the girls only smiled even more Deaton had become a mentor of sorts to the girls the few short weeks they had stayed in Beacon hills when they were hiding "I'm sure you have heard of Beacon hills, lately its all this world seems to want to talk about" Darla only rolled her eyes because she wasn't one for gossip, if it didn't involve her or the twins she couldn't bear to mind it. "I have heard a few things" Nadia nodded "The new alpha" Adalia spoke and looked down "There is talk of it being a hale.." Nadia frowned Darla grimaced at the loss of her friend, Talia. remembering How upset Darla was on a day out of the year, she had told them about the strongest pack you could meet, The hale pack. And their Alpha Talia how her, Aunt Darla, and my Mother Rose had been best friends, and had hoped to raise their children together someday, but my mother had fallen in love with a soldier and left for Ireland, but they all stayed in contact until Talia and her family had been murdered. Nadia being the empathic she was could see the memories, like she was there knew Talia personally, knew her pack like they had been there her whole life, felt the anguish Darla did every year, felt the lost of her mother as well she tried explaining it to Adalia but she never liked to talk about her mother or the past, she always thought "I didn't know her, I couldn't have feelings for someone I never met" Adalia would say trying to keep her tough exterior and stone heart but Nadia knew that she longed to know her parents and would often think about them. Aunt Darla looked at them "they need you there, now more then ever." Darla had informed them of everything. And warned them to be careful of the dark Fae hunting them since child birth. And mind the hunters, they had set out the next day. Leaving their home to fight a war that wasn't theirs but its what had wanted . And its what'll they'll get.

I couldn't calm my nerves with the constant clicking of the train on the tracks, or the crying baby six rooms above us, or the smell of others people, thinking I could think. About the new alpha the one, who could stir up this much dirt. "would you stop thinking?" Nadia asked closing her book "I can hear your thoughts" she added "I'm sorry, I just… what if when we get there it's a war" I asked and she thought for a moment and leant forward and touched my hand I could feel the tingle of her calming me down "it'll be fine, Darla wouldn't have sent us out here is she didn't believe in us" Nadia spoke and leaned back on her seat "we are almost there" she smiled a glint her eye "I'm so ready to get off this death trap" I growled and pinched my nose "it smells on here" Nadia agreed and picked her books back up and begins reading while I closed my eyes to take a short nap only to be rudely woken up by Nadia shaking me "come one.. We are here" She was gathering her bags, we soon were walking down the road then cutting off into the woods, Nadia smiling at the trees 'the air is different here no?" I asked she nodded and frowned "the trees have seen so much, can you feel it?" she asked stopping to touch a tree the dead moss on it slowly turning green. "pain and suffering have happened here.. Not long ago either" Feeling the heavy presence of it. "we should keep moving, it'll be dark soon" She spoke and continued walking following her close behind keeping my ears on high alert and my hands ready to grab a weapon if need be while Nadia just walked with out a care, touching trees or humming a soft tune, "do you even remember where you're going?' I asked her "it's an adventure of sorts dear twin.. Relax and enjoy the trees" she giggled "you'll be saying that when we're stuck out in these woods at night.. With Goddess only knows what is in here." she stopped and turned "this is true! You lead" she stepped aside and I gladly took lead, knowing exactly where we were going. A animal shelter , smiling when I seen it. "see how easy that was?" I asked Nadia she only rolled her eyes "shut up, misses tracker" she walked past me only to stop walking when two boys walked out of the main entrance "excuse us boys, is Deaton in" they both seemed hesitant to help "we mean no troubles" Nadia explained "he's inside" they stepped out of the way and one even opened the doors for us "thank you" the soft chime of the doors bell rung and we stepped in "Deaton" I called out "in the back!" he answered both of us walking into the surgery room where he was cleaning up it smelt strongly of Werewolf in here ""Girls, I've been expecting you": he smiled and opened his arms wide "yeah well you know this one, always has to stop and smell the flowers" I embraced him "shut up Adalia!" Nadia hissed and hugged Deaton as well Deaton only laughed "you two have grown.. Looking like your parents everyday Darla tells me.. I can see she wasn't fibbing." he said but sighed and rubbed his forehead "you both know why I asked for you to come right?" he asked "Werewolves.. An Alpha pack making a ruckus, among other things" I explained "yes, well kind of.. A dark feeling is in the woods.. Do you not feel it? " he asked we both nodded while Nadia shivered "Now it's summer time.. This children are out of school" Deaton explained "children?.." Nadia asked "well teenagers but anyway I have arranged a meeting for you all tomorrow but as for now you both know where you'll be staying yes?" Deaton asked "I'm guessing the cottage?" I asked he nodded handed us a key, and said goodnight.. It was a mile walk to the cottage, Darla and our mother lived in it when they were young the house had three rooms and was cozy, right on the water trees surrounding it. Unpacking in each room Nadia set her books up in the den while I put my weapons n my closet and jumped into my best, falling asleep thinking of the possibilities of the morning.

Nadia POV

When I woke the next morning I could hear Adalia in the shower while I was already dressed, it was warmer here then in Canada, blue jean shorts a white tank top and a forest green long cover that came just below my shorts, a pair of brown flip flops. Shoes. don't even get me started or my hatred for them. Me and Adalia never wore makeup, Darla would always say "you're genes are to beautiful to be tainted with the chemicals of Mortals!" gathering a small side bag filled with a few herbs I had wanted to ask Deaton about and a small knife Adalia made me carry at all times, hearing Adalia knock on the door and open it popping her head in then her whole body "ready?" she asked me I nodded seeing she was wearing skinny jeans that were a dark green dark brown boots a white shirt that came off one shirt her sword and knives on her "you realize we are trying o blend in right?" I asked her she frowned "but.." she frowned deeper "this isn't home Adalia.. You can't waltz around with your giant sword" she growled and took it off laying it on my bed "could you put some like.. Weird spell on it?' she ran her hand softly over it, she really loved her weapons rolling my eyes "leave it here" I stood and watched Adalia pout and walk out before me "I'm taking all my smaller ones" she mumbled only laughing I followed her to the woods and we continued our journey to the vet it was still early in the morning the sun getting to its peek in the blue sky coming up and the birds chirping, the warm summer breeze blowing all the different smells n the area around,

We soon reached deacons, and walked in "the wolves are here" Adalia grimaced she wasn't to fond of them. "be nice" I shushed her and she grumbled once more and walked in the back where the boys from yesterday and a boy with moles on his face stood "Good morning girls" Deaton smiled and looked at the others in the room a boy with a crooked jaw, and a tender heart, one who has seen, and felt to much pain for a boy. The mole specked one seemed anxious.. But not because of a situation that was just him. He was human. "girls this is Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, mad Stiles Stilinki" I heard Adalia stifle her laughter, elbowing her in the ribs she stopped stepping forward I stuck my hand out reaching for their forearm they seemed confused when I grasped their own but needless to say did it in return" I'm Nadia and this is my sister Adalia" the Scott boy shook my hand his feelings were pure, and happy along with concern Stiles was next he gave me a soft smile he just seemed jittery and a pulse o electricity went through me. Isaac was next when he touched my hand I felt pain, anger, fright and passion my eyes weld up in tears "oh no.." I covered y mouth and stepped back "is something wrong? Did I do something wrong" Isaac panicked while Adalia stepped forward "no, you're fine.. Just let her breath" she stood in front of me while I tried catching y breath, hand on my chest while I got flash backs that were not my own, a freezer, darkness, loneliness, pain, longing for love "but did I do something wrong" Isaac worried "she's an empathetic, she just felt whatever you have felt" Deaton explained finally I was able to breath "I'm okay, just wow.. You're o passionate" I cleared my throat and Deaton nodded "boys.. Meet your new best friends" Deaton chuckled "what?.. I don't understand" Scott explained "were here to save your werewolf ass" Adalia hisses while I touch her arm "she didn't mean It that way, it's just we are here to help, I'm un sure how to explain it.." I looked for Deaton to explain better he smiled "Boys these two aren't just any other girls.. They are special" He gestured for Adalia to come forward "she has been trained by some of the best warriors and trackers" Adalia only gave a cocky smile, the Viking side showing her true colors rolling my eyes but smiling when Deaton asked me to step forward "Nadia has been educated by the greatest and some of the oldest elementals and woodland witches I know, these girls are here to help protect these lands, and the pack" Deaton explained "Oh Derek is not gonna like this" Isaac spoke shaking his head "well that is not up to him" Deaton spoke "wait a minute.. Why would they need to protect the land? Whets coming Deaton?" Scott asked "do you not feel it?" I asked him confusion on laced my tone he shook his head "do you even know what you're looking for when you're in the woods wolf?" Adalia scrutinized elbowing her once more "I'll teach you" giving him a soft nod he smiled "you were raised by real Vikings?" Stiles asked "My father was one of the best warriors known.. Not all of us can be raised by wolves ya' know " Adalia spoke, pride and longing clear lee evident "that is soo cool!" stiles shouted only making Adalia smile "oh I like this human" she smiled and took him under her arm pulling him aside showing him her knives and different stances while I turned to Scott with a gaze of business "you're different I can tell.. beta?" I asked squinting my eyes at him, he seemed like a leader but didn't know how to use his voice "I am" he nodded a slight blush on his face stepping closer "show me" he looked confused by my tone I was curious yes I could see him, his human side I wanted to see his wolf "show me your eyes " he closes his eyes for a moment and opens them, yellow irises met my green ones. He was beautiful, so strong and smart I knew he was a good beta but something was stirring in him, a true alpha "I want you to tell me about these signs you've been getting in the woods" he nodded and thought for a moment " I feel a heaviness, like the calm before the storm the animals are getting more and more scares and its not from the others.. Im scared to be honest" Scott answered "I feel these woods have seen many deaths.. This town.. It has suffered in such a short time but I feel its past" pausing "where is the hale?" I asked all the boys looked at me "you know Derek" Isaac seemed confused while Adalia laughed "oh yeah, we go way back" she snickered and paused "I'm sure we should meet the Alpha soon?" I asked while Deaton gave me a small weary smile "Deaton, What are you not telling us" Adalia stepped away from the boys and giving Deaton his full attention "you See Derek.. Doesn't.. he doesn't want to meet you" Deaton pursed his lips while Adalia drew a breath of insult "What do you mean he doesn't" her once calm Irish tone had now had a shock and anger undertone to it Deaton put his hand up to cut her off "It's not that he doesn't want to meet you.. Its that he doesn't take well to strangers.." Deaton paused Stiles gave a face of Agreement before Deaton continued "but we all know that this is more then he can handle.." Deaton explained nodding my head I respected the Alphas views but denying help is suicidal. Turning and face Isaac "You tell your Alpha to meet us in the meadows mid day tomorrow" grabbing my sisters arm and walking towards the door but was jerked to a halt when Adalia turned around a sour look on her face "And don't be late, I hate waiting" she seethed and stormed out giving Deaton a soft nod and walking out behind her she was already in the woods "Adalia stop.. I said Stop!" I shouted at her she halted and turned around "That selfish arse!" she screamed I only chuckled softly at her anger "He is trying to kill himself.. You know he is! Rejecting our help.. Help from two highly trained.. What makes him so special! By the gods above!" she shouted pacing back and forth while she ranted on and on., finally growing bored and annoyed by her attitude "Adalia, enough" she stopped and looked at me "No.. I will not go home without at least one victory Nadia.." the look on her face was aggravation and distress, those words scared me more then anything.. The warriors would tell her stories of war, and battle showing battle scars, the amount of kills you had showed how lethal you really were to an enemy.. If you had no kills well.. You were just a extremely skilled being. I just didn't want her to become one of the warriors that turned cold, and blood thirsty. "I'm going hunting.. I'll see you later" she stormed off before turned around and tossed a blade at me "be careful" and walked away rolling my eyes and went in the opposite direction touching the moss on trees, listening to the birds finding a soft patch of grass I watched the clouds move across the sky, an occasional bird flew across my vision, closing my eyes when the warm sun came across my skin, absorbing the ground energy just relaxing.

When I felt the air shift, the birds went silent, and the air seemed thicker I could feel it, running, jumping over bushes and fallen over trees, its heart beating hard and its lungs pushing air in and out till I fell pain in my lower stomach crying out at the same time the animal screamed in agony. Sitting up with the blade ready my eyes shifting over now glowing silver, eyes scanning the trees for any threat. But it seemed to be gone following the hear beat and the cries of pain. Walking just over a hill I seen it, bloody, panting.. _Dying _dropping my blade and covering my mouth, a gasp stuck in my throat, vision blurry but it couldn't stop me from seeing the bloodied doe in my head.. Taking slow steps towards it and looking down the animal seemed terrified, gasping for breath bleeding out on the forest floor crouching down and putting a slowly steady hand out, she jerked from my touch but calmed once I touched her.. The sights I seen when I did so knocked me off my feet she was grazing with her heard when they were all attacked others got away, she was running and running fear was all I felt. Lifting her body so she was laying on my legs and her head on my chest her warm breath ghosted across my face and neck but smelt of copper. She was scared, and bleeding out looking at her wounds I knew there was nothing I could do.. She watched me with those big black eyes biting my lip and fighting back a sob "I'm so sorry.." stroking her neck she was in so much pain, suffering.. Looking down at her and placing one of my hands on the front of her mouth and one of the back of her head I tried talking but it only came out as a whimper, clearing my throat and losing my eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling reciting the prayer Darla had taught me "_Beloved one, you are Dying, but you are not alone. We are here with you, the beloved dead await you. You go from love into love. Carry with you only love. May our love carry you and open the way - carry only love_" looking down at her she stared back the fear and agony I once felt was replaced with calm understanding, she understood, leaning down and kissing her head "Be free" I whispered and jerked my arms the loud snapping noise seemed louder then it was but my cried of heart break and sorrow rand out through out the day.


End file.
